


Just Dance

by Nikizakisakura



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikizakisakura/pseuds/Nikizakisakura
Summary: 一个夭折了的贵乱





	Just Dance

Just Dance

柠栀躲在厕所和Dogran打微信电话。一个在俱乐部，一个在商场厕所，所以只能连着电话打字交流。也是非常形式主义了，柠栀想。  
电波的那一边是Dogran的打字声。回复速度是慢慢悠悠的，倒是键盘音是回复长度的好几倍，似乎不知道还在和谁聊天。柠栀甚至还听见那边基地里绑兔的声音，像是隔了一个房间的距离问Dogran吃不吃炒饭，炒饭要吃多少云云。  
于是柠栀删掉了对话框里的话，斟酌着重新打了一句。

柠栀：炒饭好吃吗？

他听到那边Dogran笑出了声。接着又是一阵急促的键盘音。

Dogran：下次你来，我叫他做给你吃  
柠栀：那还是算了  
柠栀：听上去不怎么样

键盘音停了一会，才又慢慢地响起来。

Dogran：其实还挺有味道的

话说到这里柠栀也笑了。这算得上是邀请了。他正想着该怎么回复，隔间外传来了久诚中气十足的声音。  
“袁俊！菜都要上齐了，你别磨磨蹭蹭了。”  
柠栀马上挂掉电话快速回了一句以后关掉微信。他按了一下冲水，走出隔间。  
久诚等他洗了手，立刻勾着他走出厕所。走了两步久诚就凑到他耳朵边上。  
“你今天行不行？”气息掠过耳廓，让人心里痒痒的，“庆祝一下呗？”  
柠栀拍了拍久诚的侧腰，说，“下次他们出去买零食了再叫你。”  
久诚还是挂在他身上，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，“就这点时间？”  
柠栀笑着小声地说，“反正你快。”  
“滚球，下次爸爸让你见识一下什么是续航能力。”  
“行，行。你说的。”  
两个人半是打打闹闹地回到圆桌边。  
今天他们的座位倒是在一起。柠栀吃到一半就觉得自己被踢了一脚。他看到久诚装得和个没事人一样，打开微信的一个对话框又关掉，头像很是眼熟。  
柠栀放下筷子，手摸上久诚的大腿。他用掌心贴合那里的弧度，然后缓缓收紧手指，来回揉搓那一块的皮肤。隔着队服裤子他也能感受到久诚的腿绷紧了。  
然后他回踢了久诚一脚。  
久诚吃痛地对着他呲牙，把他的手从自己腿上拉开，凑近他说，“下次我不拖你上摩天轮我就不姓曹。”  
柠栀反握住他的手，用口型回他。好呀。

吃完夜宵回到酒店房间再打开微信的时候，柠栀和Dogran的对话框已经吊到屏幕最下面了。  
他大致扫了一遍其他群组的聊天内容，最后打开了Dogran的回复。

柠栀：曹某来找我了 回酒店再说  
Dogran：这话说的……啧啧#微笑  
Dogran：怎么，事到如今你打算“回归家庭”？

柠栀看着两行字笑了出来。  
阴阳怪气的。柠栀转了转手上的戒指，想。


End file.
